


Wondering child of the earth Do you know just how much you are worth

by HappyGoblin (Aullalia)



Category: Dream SMP RPF, Hermitcraft RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, for once the adults in the SMP take responsibilty, hermit!tommy, sam nook my beloved, tommy gets therapy, tubbo is dead or is he ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aullalia/pseuds/HappyGoblin
Summary: set after the disc confrontationtubbo is missing possibly dead even, dream has escaped prison and egg is running rampant.ponk , puffy and sam had enough of the SMP'S way with handeling children. in a last effort to keep tommy safe they  send tommy and sam nook to hermitcraft  so tommy can  work through some trauma in peace while the three adults safe the server
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Charles | Grian & TommyInnit, Charles | Grian & Viktor | Iskall85, Charles | Grian & Welsknight Gaming, Mumbo Jumbo & TommyInnit, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, StressMonster & Tommyinnit, TommyInnit & Xisumavoid (Video Blogging RPF), Viktor | Iskall85 & TommyInnit, Welsknight Gaming & tommyinnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Wondering child of the earth Do you know just how much you are worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our tale beginns

Doc woke up to the sound of his comms being spammed. He hoped there was a good reason for it because if it has anything to do with Grian and tripwire he's going to scream.  
 _AwesamDude_ \- now that's a name he hasn't seen in a while. Instead of replying to the messages, he makes a VC-channel.  
“Alright dear cousin 5 times removed that hasn't talked to me since last Christmas, this is Docm, how is it going ?” Doc desperately tried to sound as awake as possible but he couldn't help the yawn at the end. The sound of a not so far explosion echo'd through the comms together with cut-off screaming.  
-”ubbo- NO TOMMY STAY BEHIND THE OBSIDIAN- elp puffy – puffy is keeping us safe, I'll help her in a sec. Doc remember that blank check I got open ?” well if he wasn't awake before, he definitely is now. “yup, I do. I do.” “you got a good admin right ? I need you hide someone in that server of yours” _that's some demand being made, doc thought_. “Sam that's not how this-” “I KNOW BUT listen I can't explain but that's what blank checks are for - unconditional favors” Docc sighs,“are they a criminal ? Have they broken galactic law ? ”  
“WHAT? – NO.” “okay, I'll go to my admin, see what I can do ” and with that the call ends and it takes Docc a few minutes to process.  
His cousin Sam aka AwesamDude is in some sort of conflict and asking him to shelter someone of unknown origin, someone that will probably be more trouble then what they're worth and his stomach sinks.  
 _Just what have you gotten yourself into Sam..._  
Doc pulls out his comms  
Docm77: X ,got an emergency. where are you @?  
Grian: Does it have to do with chickens:3  
Docm77: no. Why? Should I brace myself ?  
Grian: mabye... i'm just feeling nostalgic you know  
docm77: ...  
XisumaVoid: I'm at Joe's. You home ?  
Docm77: yes  
Docm77:I'll be over in a sec  
XisumaVoid: I'll be there in a sec  
Grian: jinxed  
Grian: lol  
and there was X already knocking at his window.  
“you alright ? You said there was an emergency?” Xisuma couldn't have hidden his worry even if he tried. “yeah”, Doc rubbed his neck, enjoying how the metal felt chilly against his skin, “see my cousin is in danger, he couldn't really explain anything but there seems to be some crazy shit going on in his server.”Doc paused and took a deep breath. “i know this is like really big to ask of you but he's asking us to hide someone”he struggled to met X eyes “i know we technically only get knew people at the start of a new season and we know nothing about this person but I owe Sammy big time ” ”OK.”, said X and Doc couldn't believe what he was hearing. “OK?” “yeah I mean I'm hiding grian from the watchers … I'm hiding you, Cleo and Jevon from hybrid hunters and if they don't fuck up and let's be honest that really hard in this server. “ there was a pause ”we can talk about it, I doubt there is an issue that we wouldn't be able to find a compromise for ”  
“X, thank you so much” Xisuma made a small laugh “let's go to the world hub and chat with your cousin”

Xisuma messaged AwesamDude or Sam was he was called and they agreed to met up within the crowd in front of the Hypixel entrance. He knew Sam was doc's cousin so he expected a creeper hybrid but he was surprised to meet a tall and a bit lanky guy by name of Tommy-innit, a sheep hybrid by the name of captain puffy and an automaticon named Sam Nook. Xisuma marveled at the contraption. He was well aware that there where pressing matters at hand but he'd never seen anything like Sam Nook before at least not out of hermitcraft.  
“So let me get this clear. You want me hide Tommy in my server until you have sorted out the issues at your server ? And you created Sam Nook to assist both Tommy and us so that this goes as smooth as possible? And you might have to send more people our way?”  
“Yes. I really wish we had more time to explain... “ Puffy began. “no don't worry about it. you guys look like you crawled out of a hell hole. Seriously what are admins doing?” _judging by the way everybody tensed up, nothing apparently-_ the more the conversation went on the more shifty everybody became and X noticed how tense Tommy got when he looked at him.  
“Tommy are you sure you want to do this? ” x began. “no. and Tubbo is missing , I have to find him. but everybody is out to get me. even jack and Niki” _oh-oh. he's crying_ “I'm not crying. I am not a child.” “toms grown ups cry too” Puffy said and Xisuma didn't like the implication at all. How old is Tommy ?. Sam and Puffy's comms ring. And they glance at it. Sam breaks the silence that followed after the interruption:“Ponk can't keep the base defended much longer, we need to go” Tommy jumps at this  
“let me help!” “no. don't worry, we are going to abandon it soon ” “wha-”, Puffy interrupts him, “A Hug goodbye?” “no.” the Teen replies, X decided Tommy must still be a minor as fucked up as this makes the situation. “A See-you-later-hug, then ?” Sam tries. “A See-you-Soon-hug.” X feels a bit out of place. Sam turns To the automaticon: “System.out.print: commands set true()”  
“admin access : AwesamDude,Command: System.out.print: commands set true() :  
protection of Tommy-innit - Priority-lvl: high value true  
protection of Tommy-innit's friends - Priority-lvl: medium value true  
event database – Priority-lvl: low permission necessary value true  
Building assistance – Priority-lvl: low value true  
Therapy mode value true”  
Tommy looked so confused “what does that mean?” “ don't worry about it ” Sam replies. And Xisuma notices how worried Tommy is and how many times the adults told him not to worry.  
It took a moment for him to actually process what Sam Nook said and it makes him relieved.  
It is for therapy, it has a database with possible explanations, it protects Tommy and his friends and Tommy is it's highest priority. Good.  
“ Alright we should really go back now” Sam says. And Tommy is suddenly shaking and grabs onto the automaticon. Xisuma decides, he wants to see how sentient it is and if he should treat it as a person. They stay for a few more moments and watch as Puffy and Sam disappear in the crowd.  
“Alright let's go back to the server” “ Your like the admin right?” Xisuma doesn't like how tommy is shaking as he asks this questions. “User: Tommy-innit, User:XisumaVoid is Admin of hermitcraft. His threat level is low. ” “wha- how are you supposed to know that? Wait I didn't even ask? The fuck! Samuel! Sam! Come back! Nook is broken! ” X watches them banter and yeah looks like Mr. Nook is indeed an AI. “it's getting late we should head home”, Tommy looks at him and ones again tenses. “yeah. Home.”

back on the hermitcraft server:  
Tommy-innit joined the server.  
XisumaVoid joined the server.  
Grian: Hello !  
MumboJumbo: Hi!  
GoodTimeswithScar: Hello do we have a new member?  
MumboJumbo: yeah it's not a new season tho  
XisumaVoid: yeah they are going to stay for a bit

XisumaVoid looked at Tommy”would you like to introduce yourself?” the question was immediately forgotten , Tommy was shaking like a leaf and looking around frantically. “why is there so much stuff” Tommy looked at armor stands and chests. “we keep stuff at spawn for people to take whatever they need to get started” “but wouldn't it get stolen?” “it's not theft if it's free” Sam Nook said and Tommy relaxed a bit. Xisuma new he shouldn't chuckle at the young mans confusion but the more he got to know the duo the more he felt like they were a perfect fit. Tommy tensed, once again reminded of X's presence “that's right you can take, whatever you want. After that I'll show you our starter bases and farms you can pick one out to stay in until you formed a more permanent home” as they began walking Tommy seemed to freeze up even more. _This is bad. I make him nervous._ “so how many do I get ?”Tommy pressed out. “how many of what? ” the admin relied. “canon lives” “what are canon lives ?” Tommy had a hard time breathing and there wasn't a lot X could do about it.“the amount of times I'm allowed to respawn after a meaningful death?”there was something indignant in his voice. As if it is to be expected that there is a limit to how much you can respawn. As if such a rule wasn't against galactic law. “Dream my former admin said only Hypixel has infinite so don't try and trick me.” _wtf, what the fuck; WHAT THE FUCK, WTF WAS GOING ON IN THAT SERVER. TOMMY WHAT HAPPENED TOMMY._ Xisuma through a panicked look at Sam Nook. “yeah I think I set it really high cause we are all builders and like accidents happen and shit let me check”  
X pulls out his comms and notices the spam that had followed after his last message. It looks like everybody joined after hearing that there is someone new in town. _Tommy is new town._ X liked the sound of that.  
XisumaVoid whispers Grian: hey can you grab Mumbo and everybody else and go into the shopping district? Without our new addition noticing? I'll explain everything.  
Grian whispers to XisumaVoid: sure sure  
“Right you got 500 “Tommy looked surprised but X didn't want to continue the discussion ”Btw is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable around me ?” X asks. “i am comfortable. I am a big man after all!!!” Tommy said loudly. Loudly and with a mannerism as If he tried to convince himself and the world. ”yeah you are the biggest man I ever seen” ”what ?” _Okay not the answer Tommy was expecting but alright confusion is better then tension._ “you said you are a big man... so that's what you are. But i'm pretty sure you are also a minor” “Tommy is currently 16 and I am 3 months” Nook said. _Jesus_. It takes X a moment to process that and he takes a good look at Tommy. His hair is singed, his lips cracked there a dark spots and patches on his clothes everywhere . He limbs. He has countless scars on him. And his eyes are that of someone had the weight of the world on his shoulders and got used to pain in his back.  
“Really ?” X tried to hide the worry in his voice ”let's have a b-day party in a few months for you Nook. has a build caught your eye yet ?” “what do you mean ? Didn't you say the starter bases ?” “these are starter bases” Tommy look at X as if he was joking, X was not joking.  
“if these are starter bases what are your mains like?” “i like to build mine with towers ” _Now that's the spark in his eyes I like to see_ , X thought to himself “i love towers especially out of cobblestone but everybody says they look ugly.” tommy admited and it felt like he was trying to open up “how could towers possibly be ugly, sounds to me like everybody has bad taste” X replied with playfulness and Tommy seemed to smile at that. It wasn't a fake smile per-say but it was guarded as if Tommy was afraid to show how much the compliment meant to him. He turned spun around a bit. “ can i really stay in any of these ?” “yup, you could even stay in all of them if you are determined enough...” “then I'll be staying in that one” Tommy pointed at the cobblestone house. “you've had a long day right ? And it's already so late tell you what you go rest for tonight and I'll give you a tour of the server tomorrow. If you want me to of course if you'd rather have someone else I'd understand I'm sure Grian or Scar would love too show you around 2 … ah I'm rambling.” X suddenly felt a bit of anxiety, Tommy was just starting to feel better around him and he had to ruin it. “are they nice ? They won't hurt nook will they ?” Tommy asks there is doubt in his voice again. “No one is allowed to hurt anybody without consent here. unless it's pranks. You prank others and you will get pranked” “okay then” _Tommy okay to what ? Please clarify?_ “Should I invite them then?” X asked to hide the growing panic. _I'm out here walking on egg shells_.  
“sure thing” Tommy said ,“alright good night then ”.  
“Good night Tommy and welcome to Hermitcraft”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up :  
> tommy is not going to sleep + sam nook is there to help  
> the hermits hold a confrence


End file.
